Fred and George Meet the Marauders
by cowsquashmelon
Summary: OneShot.In POA, when they give Harry the Marauder's Map, Fred and George said that they owed the Marauders so much. What happened when they found out that Sirius and Remus were Moony and Padfoot?


_A/N: Hello all! This is just a thought that popped into my head when my mind momentarily drifted while doing independent work in math class. In The Prisoner of Azkaban, when Fred and George give Harry the Marauder's Map, they say that they owe so much to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. What happened when they found out that Sirius and Remus were Padfoot and Moony? FYI, this takes place in the summer of Order of the Phoenix._

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact,do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it. Oh the things I could do if I did own it. Evil laughter echoes throughout the room._

* * *

Fred and George walked silently down the hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and crept into the empty room that Harry and Ron shared. "Harry won't mind us just takin' a quick peek at the Map." Said George. "And if he does mind, what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Fred joked back. Before going to the trunk, George paused. "It really was awrench givin' it to him. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs really did help us so much." 

They walked over to his trunk and opened it. They began taking things out, slowly at first, then at a more rapid pace. "Got it!" Fred exclaimed happily. Pulling out their wands they said in unison, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The lines slowly expanded from the center of the map. _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map. _The lines then continued to form a complete map of Hogwarts, including representations of every living being on the grounds.

The pair of identical eyes drifted to the chambers of the potions master. "Damn! He's still there." Said George.

"George, I have just been struck by an impossible idea." George looked at his brother expectantly. "Well?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Well, what if our dear Professor Snape wasn't a Death Eater?" There was a short silence in which the twins reflected upon this statement. Then they burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Snape, not a Death Eater? Oh, Fred. You slay me!" George said in between laughs. "I find myself quite an amusement as well. Not a Death Eater, what was I thinking?"

They sat there laughing for a few minutes longer until Mrs. Weasley called them down to help with dinner. This resulted in another fit of laughter as they walked down to the kitchen and realized that their mother thought they could cook.

* * *

By the time the twins entered the kitchen, their roaring laughter had subsided to mere giggles. The room was empty aside from Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Wealey,and Bill Weasley. 

They noticed that Mrs. Weasley was looking at the other occupants of the room disaprovingly. Fred and George turned their heads and looked at one another. They silently agreed. Whatever was causeing their mother to look at the others that way would definitely be interesting to hear. They quickly walked over to hear as much of the conversation as they could.

"Ah, the pranks we pulled..." They heard Sirius say. Then Remus spoke up. "Actually Sirius, it was more the pranks you and Prongs pulled, I merely sat back and watched."

"Sometimes... but you played along with most of them Moony." Sirius replied. Remus sighed. "I'll admit, I went along with a few of them, but most were the works of your sick and twisted mind, Padfoot."

At this Fred and George interrupted.

"Wait, you call him Padfoot!"

"And you called him Moony!"

"And you mentioned Prongs!"

Sirius and Remus glanced at eachother with odd looks. "Yes..."

Fred and George looked at eachother with looks of unbelievable merriment. They suddenly dropped to their knees and crawled over to the two men. "Oh great, great, glorious Marauders! We are not worthy of thy presence!" They said together.

The twins then began kissing the feet of the great and powerful Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, while the two Marauders simply watched in odd fascination. Finally Mrs. Weasley put an end to her sons' antics.

"Fred! George! Stop that this instant! And get up off the floor!" She yelled. Fred and George simply looked at her as if she had done the mostimpertenent thing imaginable.

"Mother!" George yelled, matching Mrs. Weasley in volume.

"Do you not realize that you are in the prsence of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black? One half of the great and powerful quartet known as the Marauders!" George finished.

Remus then found it to be the time to interrupt. "How did the two of you know who Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs were?" Remus asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"The Marauders Map of course!"

"How did you get the map?" Sirius asked, also eyeing the pair, though, more amusedly than suspiciously. Fred and George looked from Sirius, to Remus, to their mother. "We knicked it from Filch's office." George said. "Never would've had the success we did with all our pranks without it." Fred added as an afterthought.

The two brothers then bombarded the two Marauders with questions.

"Who was Prongs?" Fred asked.

"James Potter." Remus replied.

"Harry is the son of a god," Fred whispered, "lucky ass."

"Who was Wormtail?" George asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said, not bothering to hide thehateful tone ofhis voice.

A few choice words crossed the minds of the Weasley twins at that moment. None that could be repeated in a G-rated movie... or PG, for that matter.

"Can you tell us some of the pranks you pulled?" The twins asked hopefully. As both Sirius and Remus were about to open their mouths, Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of them. "YOU ARE NEVER TO REPEAT ANY OF THE PRANKS YOU PULLED TO ANY OF MY CHILDREN WHO ARE STILL IN SCHOOL! ALL IT WILL DO IS PLANT THE SEEDS OF IDEAS IN THEIR MINDS!" She yelled.

Then she turned on her two sons. "YOU! OUT! NOW!" Behind her back, Remus and Sirius mouthed 'Later' to the twins. The boys smirked as they left.

Just as they walked out the door, they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at the top of her loungs at the two Marauders. "SO YOU TWO ARE THOSE MARAUDERS THE TWO OF THEM ARE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THE NUMBER OF GRAY HAIRS I HAVE! YOU INFLUENCED THEM! YOU CAUSED THEM TO BECOME THE WAY THEY ARE!"

They winced with each syllable. They looked up to see Harry walking towards the kitchen. "You don't want to go in there, mate." Said George. Both twins grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away. "By the way, Harry. Were you aware of the fact that you are the son of a god?" Fred asked. "And the godson of one as well?" George added.

Everyone in the house sepnt the rest of the night feeling sorry for Remus and Sirius, as the volume of Mrs. Weasley's voice slowly, but surely, increased.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

_I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review! I will surely die if you do not!_


End file.
